1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing elongated flexible products, such as, wire, cable, rope, and the like, from an annular coil of the material mounted on an upright spindle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,018 discloses a spindle or carrier for annular coils of elongated material, such as wire, rope, and the like. The prior art carriers are satisfactory for storing and transporting the coiled material. However, to remove the material from the carrier, it has in the past been necessary either to rotate the carrier as the material is removed, or else remove the coil and place it on a rotatable reel which turns as material is removed. Equipment to rotate the coil of material is expensive and difficult to control, particularly when a large mass of wire or the like forms the coil. The rotatable equipment is especially subject to rapid wear when the coil must be rotated intermittently but at relatively high speed, such as in the production line manufacture of springs from steel wire.